This invention relates generally to the field of picture frames and more specifically to an illuminated poster frame.
Posters for movies or TV shows have become a popular form of art and are often framed for hanging on a wall. The posters come in a variety of sizes and include black and white images and well as full color images. In particular, posters that depict images or characters from children's movies or TV shows have become popular items to decorate a child's room.
A deficiency in the current methods of displaying posters is that they can not be seen in a darkened room. They also are difficult and time consuming to remove from a frame so that they may be replaced by another poster.